The present invention relates to a cassette kitchen utensils set that comprises a variety of kitchen utensils, a handle bar, a locating seat and a cassette case. Each kitchen utensil can be inserted into said handle bar for application includes a cutting plane to match with the cutting plane in the handle bar and in a U-shaped holder mounted on the locating seat so that the utensil can be placed in said U-shaped holder and be retained thereinside by means of a nose on the respective U-shaped holder. The consolidated assembly of the variety of kitchen utensils, the handle bar and the locating seat is placed in said cassette case to provide a compact, practicable and portable cassette kitchen utensils set.